


The Shroud

by Arithanas



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Billy Bones was given a moment to mourn.





	The Shroud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/gifts).



> Thanks to [rosefox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox) who's an ace to beta short works.

Billy wiped the snot out of his nose with the back of his hand only to notice the large spot of blood. The hanging table hit the hull. A dot of light danced on the planks and Billy’s tired eyes followed the shine on the tar.

The men behind him were arguing, but the words out of their mouths made no sense.

The spot of blood looked black under the dancing light. The smell was odd, rusty and almost pleasant. Light twirled on the edge of the droplet, capturing Billy’s attention.

Billy’s ears still captured the drone of the conversation, but once the main proposition was revealed, the matter was closed. Billy had no interest in what Mr. Gates was about to offer him. There was nothing in London for him; the people he left behind were waiting for a different man.  Billy sniffled again and this time he didn’t bother to clean his nose.

The weight of someone sitting next to him on the bolted bench didn’t distract Billy from the dancing light and the memory of his knife, tearing the throat of the man who kept him in bond for the good part of two years. His fingers shook now, though they hadn’t at the time.

The offer didn’t come as Billy expected, because the person by his side was not Mr. Gates. Captain Flint pushed a tankard into Billy’s trembling fingers. The metal was cold, and that was a surprise almost as big as the words that followed the action.

“There is a place on the _ Walrus _ for you,” Captain Flint said, covering Billy’s hands with his. “It’s yours for as long as you want it.”

Billy nodded and tears returned to his eyes, though he was fighting bravely to stop them from spilling in front of his superior officer.

Captain Flint withdrew his hands. Billy followed his movements. The slow disentangling of the dark cloth around his head and the neat way the captain extended it—it was like the captain performed a ritual just for him.

As the cloth fell upon Billy’s face, the last tears he would cry for his old life were finally spent.


End file.
